


Little Things #37

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [37]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Another fun day with Bambam





	Little Things #37

Dating Bambam is full of spontaneous activities. One minute he's being such a sweetheart, the next he'll be greasy. It makes the relationship fun and it makes you fall for him more. Something about his unpredictable character hooks you.

You've arrived from a tiring day with a mess in your living room. Today is Friday so you're expecting Bambam positioned on the couch for the usual movie night.

"Bam, why are the blankets all over the floor?" you shout throughout the house so he can hear you wherever he's supposed to be.

"Oh, hi!" Bambam emerges from the bedroom, carrying a pile of pillows. "Good thing you've arrived. Can you move the other sofa to face this one so we can make another wall? I'll just get the snacks."

"Wall for what?"

Bambam puts the pillows beside the pile of blankets. He stands up straight and looks at you flatly. "A blanket fort."

You blink.

He approaches and help you out of your coat. "I was bored so I searched the internet for something we can do at home. Blanket fort seems fun, don't you think?"

"Sure. If you're planning to clean up later too. I'm not dealing with that mess," you walk away quickly, leaving your bag with him.

"Hey, come on!" he quickly holds on your hand and pull you back to him. You just roll your eyes. "It's not like you're not used to messy sheets."

The innuendo in his words aren't left unnoticed so you scoff. "You're going to put them back later or I won't join."

"Fine, fine, I'll clean up later," he wraps his arms from behind you and moves to whisper on your ear. "But that's only because I know you won't be able to move anymore after the night is done."

"Jesus, Bambam, we're watching Disney. Can't you keep it unadulterated?"

Bambam steals a kiss on your cheek before walking away. "I'll just get the chips. Move the sofa, baby."

You shake your head and sigh. Sometimes, you really amaze yourself at how you can keep up with him.

 


End file.
